


跳房子

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “好，”普隆普特应道，“我们一起把它带回来。”即使这意味着世界会永远夺走他的黎明。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	跳房子

第一次发现诺克提斯喜欢跳房子的时候，普隆普特发现自己没有想象中那么惊讶。

他绕过那块有点挡住自己视线的大石头，在轻手轻脚靠过去的时候差点被脚下的石子绊倒。普隆普特尽可能地控制住了受惊时本能发出的呼声，然后欣慰地看到专注于自己动作的王子并没有被打扰到。

诺克提斯像是提前用靴尖在这片略显荒瘠的土地上划了几道浅浅的印子，然后专注又认真地沿着这条小小的、模糊的道路一点点向前跳着。他抿着嘴唇，在每一次跳跃间额前的发丝会以略显惊险的弧度扫过低垂着的眼睫。在普隆普特悄无声息的注视下他成功地跳完了一小节不长不短的路程，然后再下一次起跳之前握紧拳头小幅度地挥舞一下，像是在庆祝自己的胜利。

没有人规定路西斯的王子不可以喜欢跳房子。

普隆普特攥紧了预备着要举起的相机，决定给自己一点时间来犹豫要不要摁下快门。毕竟每天晚上诺克提斯都会靠过来要看今天拍的照片，而他不太确定对方是否愿意被拍到在玩这类小游戏。

一阵风从很远很远的地方刮过来，在穿过普隆普特身边的时候像是自觉地为给诺克提斯带去了一条小而短的简讯。在他尚未来得及做出反应之前，诺克提斯已经敏锐地转过了头。黑发的青年只是歪过头继续看着他，没有说话。普隆普特有些窘迫地举起手挠了挠后脑勺。

“你在跳房子？”他问道，即使明白这显然是一句废话。

诺克提斯挑起眉，露出一点罕见的、货真价实的疑惑。“这个叫跳房子？”他转过身来，张开双臂稍微比划了一下自己画出的小道。

普隆普特点点头。

“我不知道，”王子停顿了一下，“只是小时候有时候会这么玩。”

他没有再继续跳下去，而是朝着这个方向走了过来。一股罪恶感没由来地在普隆普特心中聚集成形，沿着一条狭窄而细小的通道一路攀上喉头。诺克提斯也许本来会再玩一会的。

普隆普特不知道用“孩子气”来评判这件事是否得当。“幼稚”显然不适用于诺克提斯，幼稚的人在大部分情况下都只会不管不顾地做自己想要做的事情而全然不顾结果。无论是会伤及他人还是自己，那一类人从来都不会意识到当下和未来之间无法忽略的联系。

诺克提斯不会这么做。他也许会固执地在一个钓鱼点待上大半个晚上只为了钓一条特定种类的鱼，会为了再吃一次试吃过的肉串在晚上偷偷溜去小广场，会在不用战斗的时候召唤出武器比划几下。这一切事情都不会造成什么太大的麻烦，唯一的影响仅仅是能够让诺克提斯更加开心一点。即使只是暂时的。

所以每一次普隆普特都只想在那些个原本就所剩无几的缝隙里尽可能多地维持住诺克提斯的笑容。大部分时间下他会拍照，但有些时候即使是拍照也捕捉不到。那些笑容太过短暂，他很难在它们消逝前找到一个适宜的抓拍时机。

“回去吧，”诺克提斯拍拍他的肩膀。这个小动作差点吓了普隆普特一跳，他只能迅速地拉扯出一个笑容，好抚平诺克提斯马上就要皱起的眉毛。皱眉的时间远比他想要拍的镜头多得多。

“好啊，”普隆普特回应道，小跑着追上已经走出几步的同伴，“再不回去格拉迪欧又会训人耶。”

“没事啦，帐篷架好前回去帮帮忙就好了，”诺克提斯打了个哈欠，“下次我一定会好好帮忙。”

“你每次都这么说！然后留我一个人在营地跑出来玩。”

“还有伊格尼斯啦。”

这样小小的抱怨诺克提斯不会当真。普隆普特打心底地感谢这件事情，因为如果仅仅是因为自己的话诺克提斯就选择任何时刻都规规矩矩地留在营地帮忙的话，他会难过得不知道怎么办才好。

应该不只是自己一个人。在继续和诺克提斯有一搭没一搭地闲聊时，普隆普特这么想到。他们当中的任何一个人都知道，诺克提斯值得拥有一些自己的时间。没理由王子可以每一次都毫无障碍地在三个人面前上演大变活人，格拉迪欧从来没有一次是真正的生气。毕竟诺克提斯从来不会出去太久。

直到回到营地，听到伊格尼斯惯例的问候声和不远处格拉迪欧的训话，他都只能更加地确信这一点。

他也许根本就不该从那块石头后面出去。

在那一次之后普隆普特再也没看见过诺克提斯跳房子。

那天发生的事情像是午间小憩时残留在脑海里的梦境碎片，像是很难才能触发一次的稀有任务。诺克提斯在露营时会跑出去的次数越来越少，大部分时间都是三个人沉默着架好帐篷，然后去帮伊格尼斯准备好晚餐。

有时候他会忍不住想要问诺克提斯。但是他张开口，发现没有一个字像是能够以合理地顺序在脑海里组合成完整的话语。

诺克特，普隆普特想这么告诉他，你可以再给自己多一点时间。

但是这句话和更多的话被吞没在了荒原的风里，被卷进了呛进喉咙的黄沙里，被淹入了数不尽沼泽和水潭里。普隆普特尽可能地挑拣明亮的颜色作为诺克提斯的照片背景，直到意识到不管怎么努力都无法用光线来生造出一个笑容。

没有问出口的问题不会得到回复。他不能要求诺克提斯会读心，也不希望对方可以做到。普隆普特将那些无法问出口的话一点点嚼碎咽下去，像病人吞下涩口但又不得不吃的药。他将不适宜的期望和请求包进最厚实最密不透风的布，然后拼尽全力推进脑海里最深处的角落。

普隆普特一直忍耐着，直到忍耐已经不再具备它原有的意义和必要。

最后一次露营的时候天气很好。

撇开永远不会散去的浓重夜幕和空气里无处不在的使骸特有的腐烂气息，其他一切都符合一次野外留宿所能期望的最佳条件。风不大，篝火仅仅发出最低限度的声响。普隆普特盯住翻涌的火苗，看着火舌一点点将自己卷入炽热而明亮的中心，然后再下一秒接着由另一处跃出来。着实没什么好看的，不过可以为他湿润的眼眶勉力寻找一个一戳就破的借口。

“普隆普特，”他听到诺克提斯开口，声音依旧带着一点沙哑。他有些慌乱地将视线从篝火上移开，努力眨了眨眼好适应光暗的突然转变。普隆普特一直以为只有在酣睡的早晨被刺眼的阳光照醒，眼睛才会不高兴得流眼泪。或者是被一阵突袭的狂风送将近一整把沙子到眼眶里，或者是没来得及避开某一点战场上飞溅的血。

他从来不知道仅仅是看着诺克提斯就会想要掉眼泪，因为在他的大半人生里他看到对方都只会觉得心安和高兴。

普隆普特抬手擦掉一点已经跑出眼眶的泪水，吸吸鼻子克制住接下来即将涌出来的部分，虽然他知道自己可能控制不了多久。“怎么了？”

他的声音颤抖得过于明显，话语出口的一瞬间他怀疑诺克提斯是否听懂。他的王接着沉默了一会，然后深吸一口气。

“你也喜欢跳房子吗？”

这个问题着实太过出乎意料。它甚至完成了普隆普特自己一直想要做却从未成功的事情，让源源不断涌出的眼泪暂停了那么一小会。他有些恍惚地思考诺克提斯是不是想要活跃气氛，像是那一次在汽车旅馆的时候一样。

但是诺克提斯没有任何理由这么做。任谁都知道现在不需要活跃气氛。他们当中没有人再需要他人的安抚来稳定自身的情绪，诺克提斯不可能不明白这一点。

他只能点点头。“喜欢。”普隆普特回答道，尽可能地让自己吐字清晰一点。即使他只是想要解释清楚为什么喜欢跳房子，需要的句子也已经太长了，长到刚刚被止住的泪水再次开始凝聚成形。

这不是撒谎。大部分小孩都不会讨厌跳房子，普隆普特对于这个活动的喜爱表现在他在童年过去之后的很长一段时间里还由衷地喜爱那些在方格间完成的小小跳跃。如果他没记错的话，在高中的时候他也会时不时找个地方跳房子。这件事没有任何招人厌的地方，大部分时间都只是顺理成章地开始和结束。

“喔，”诺克提斯的声音很轻，几乎要混进噼啪作响的篝火里，和小得不能再小的夜间的风声里。“我也喜欢。”

这时候普隆普特才意识到诺克提斯的话里带着的一点小小的暗示。他开始后悔当时那个错误的决定，他应该摁下快门的。他在动作抓拍方面一向不赖，无论晃得多厉害的狩猎目标他都能想方设法地拍到一张清楚的照片。他只要摁下快门，就能拍到另一个、更多一个开心的诺克特。

在旅途上有太多次普隆普特因为担心诺克提斯不愿意而放弃摁下快门的机会。他有时候会拍到一瞬间出糗的王子，但在晚上给对方看过一次、心满意足地听到一两句抗议之后他都会删掉。他拍过刚刚睡醒的诺克提斯、拍过被大鱼溅到水抬起手挡住眼睛的诺克提斯、拍过一脸嫌弃地举起菜叶喂陆行鸟的诺克提斯。他拍了很多背影，也拍了数量不算多、但每一张都让他想要珍藏一辈子的诺克提斯的笑容。

但这些照片怎么看都不够。他应该摁下快门的，哪怕被诺克提斯笑话怎么每时每刻都不停地在拍照，哪怕被格拉迪欧训在战斗的时候应该更加认真，他都应该再多拍一点的。

就像那一次一样。如果知道诺克提斯不介意的话，他绝对绝对会摁下快门的。

“谢谢你告诉我那是跳房子。”诺克提斯继续说道。普隆普特抬起头，看到一个他已经太久太久没有看到过的笑容。诺克提斯在对着他微笑，和过去的每一次没有任何不同。他的王从少年长成青年，在十年之后以苍老得让普隆普特每看一眼就会心疼得想把那些积攒了多年的思念都干脆化成眼泪的容颜再次出现在他的生活里。但那个笑容一点都没有改变。

刚刚还盘踞在脑海每一寸可及之处的悔恨几乎在这一瞬间就凭空消失得一干二净。他透过附着在眼前的模糊水幕看着诺克提斯，疯狂而又无济于事地想要找出一个除了拍照以外将这一刻永远留在记忆里的办法。三十年来普隆普特都习惯于用相机记录一切，直到这一刻他才意识到这个足以让自己引以为傲的技能会带来加倍的痛苦。他害怕自己的视线过于贪婪，以至于会跳过任何一丝一毫不该跳过的细节。

只是这个笑容也和过去一样短暂。诺克提斯的表情比起年轻时少了很多愁容，取而代之的是另一种普隆普特无法形容的情绪。他一直担心诺克提斯皱眉太多会不会太早地攒下一堆眉间纹，他的猜测没有成真。

诺克提斯张开口，像是还想要说点什么，但最终没有再多说一个字。他轻叹一声，站起来理了理衣摆的褶皱。他整理的动作很认真，直到那一身可能只再穿这一次的衣服尽可能地恢复平整。

“回去休息吧，”他说道，“明天我们就能把黎明带回来了。”

光芒很快就能再一次笼罩这个世界，然后将那些早已盘踞得太久的黑暗毫不留情地驱逐出去。河流会拥有和簌簌水声相合的细碎的光，孩子们可以看到只在绘本上存在着的太阳，每天会有清晨的光透过一扇扇破碎的或是积灰的玻璃，落在每一处角落上。世界将重新拥有它缺失已久的另一半，但同时会夺走将这一切带来的人。

诺克提斯会为世界带来光明。但没有人可以让他看到这个被光芒重新照耀的世界。

普隆普特知道自己从这一刻就应该开始做好准备。他的相机不可能被待在身边，但他会把它好好藏好。因为他要在光明到来的第一个瞬间将一切都好好拍下来。他要好好拍下来，然后带给创造它的人看。

他会认真努力地拍好每一张照片，然后把它们带给诺克提斯看。他知道对方会像很多年以前一样，耐心地一点一点看完每一张。

那之前他会好好整理之前所有拍下来的每一个瞬间。在这么多年过去之后，普隆普特终于学会了用相机之外的事物记录应该记下来的东西。那些没有被拍下来的诺克提斯会永远地留在他的脑海里，即使没有照片也可以回忆得清清楚楚。他们不会出现在平板的相册上或者相机屏幕里，但普隆普特永远都不会忘记的。

诺克提斯，那个吃到哪怕一点点蔬菜都会很不高兴的诺克提斯，那个笑起来会将周围都点亮的诺克提斯，那个背负了一切但没有过一句抱怨的诺克提斯，那个一直在向前走、这次再也不会回来的诺克提斯。

他抬起手擦掉最后一点眼泪，跟在诺克提斯身后站起身。

“好，”普隆普特应道，“我们一起把它带回来。”

即使这意味着世界会永远夺走他的黎明。


End file.
